The hairdresser's art as practiced today requires a high degree of manipulative skills in addition to the required background knowledge. In order to complete an attractive hair style without tiring the customer, the operator must utilize and properly place a multiplicity of clips, curlers, pins, liquids, etc. at the same time that dexterous strokes of comb and brush are required. Since many permanent wave or hair setting solutions require completion of all operations within a limited period of time in order to assure a proper result, all required implement applications and manipulations should be completed in an efficient manner. It has previously been recognized that it is advantageous to provide storage cabinets and dispenser racks that may be positioned close to a work station so that the hairdresser will have the required materials at hand. The various types of hair rollers and curlers that may be used present a special problem, since various sizes are often used, and any and all such implements can become entangled or at least difficult to selected and hold if they are stored in open or bulk type arrangements. It is believed that a case that facilitates efficient organization of hair curlers and rollers and that will dispense such items on a one-at-a-time basis could greatly facilitate hairdressing operations.